Die Gesetze der Sith
"Die Gesetze der Sith" ist die zweite Episode der Chronik "Tales of the Old Republic: Empire's Rejects", die auf dem dreiteiligen Regelwerk Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game basiert. Die Einheit kehrt nach erfolgreicher Mission auf Balmorra zum Vaiken-Raumdock und damit zur Imperialen Flotte zurück, um bei Admiral Varus Bericht zu erstatten. Direkt im Anschluss werden Sie auf die imperiale Hauptwelt Dromund Kaas geschickt, um dort weitere Befehle und potenziell neue Missionen abzuwarten. Während der Wartezeit in Kaas City ereilt Sie jedoch eine Vorladung zu Darth Vhiloran persönlich, dem Meister von Mira, der einige Informationen möchte, welche die Gruppe Ihm letztlich, aus Furcht vor dem Dunklen Lord, auch gibt. Erst später erfährt die Einheit von der Grausamkeit des Sith gegenüber seiner Schülerin, die Er mittels brachialer Gewalt und Brutalität weiter auf die Dunkle Seite ziehen wollte, ehe Er Sie auf eine neue Mission schickte. Kaydan hat ein schlechtes Gewissen aber auch Mitleid mit der seelisch gebrochenen Mira, die ein gutes Herz besitzt und es nicht fertig bringt, sich so der Dunklen Seite zu verschreiben, wie Sie es sollte. Zugleich fürchtet Sie, den nächsten Auftrag für Ihren Meister nicht erfüllen zu können. So bietet Kaydan Ihr schließlich im Alleingang die Hilfe seiner Einheit bei Ihrer kommenden Mission an und bringt die Mannschaft damit auf einen neuen, abenteuerlichen Pfad. Handlung Die siegreiche Einheit kehrt von Balmorra zum Vaiken-Raumdock zurück, um sich dort mit Admiral Varus zur Nachbesprechung zu treffen. Kaydan, dem die Begegnung mit Mira nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht, wird auf der Rückreise von Selene dazu gezwungen, seinen Bericht auszuformulieren, womit Er sich höchst schwer tut. Der Rückflug nimmt mehrere Tage in Anspruch, ehe die Einheit in einem Hangar der mächtigen Raumstation landet. Dort angekommen, werden Sie auch sogleich von imperialen Streitkräften in Empfang genommen und sollen eine Eskorte zum Schiff des Admirals erhalten. Mit einer Fähre setzen Sie über und finden sich kurz darauf auf der Brücke des gewaltigen Sternenzerstörers "''Varus Faust''" wieder und ebenso in Gegenwart von Admiral Varus höchst selbst. Der ist hocherfreut über die erzielten Ergebnisse und lässt Kaydan noch einmal in allen Details die Ereignisse schildern. Er lobt die Spezialeinheit, dass Sie, trotz kürzlicher Verluste, einschließlich des ehemaligen Kapitäns, die Mission zufriedenstellend durchgeführt und Ihrem Namen damit alle Ehre gemacht haben. Er gibt die Anweisung, dass die Truppe sich auf Dromund Kaas, dem imperialen Hauptplaneten einfinden soll, in dessen Orbit auch das Vaiken-Raumdock schwebt. Hier wird Ihnen eine kurze Auszeit gewährt, ehe Sie dann von General Vorrd eine neue Mission erhalten werden. Ehe die Gruppe sich zurückzieht, lässt Admiral Varus noch einen großzügigen Bonus zum regulären Sold auf das Konto der Einheit überweisen, um seine Anerkennung zu zeigen. Die Gruppe verbleibt noch für eine Weile beim Vaiken-Raumdock, um Einkäufe zu tätigen. Dabei bemerkt Kaydan zu seinem Ärger, dass Er mal wieder nicht genug finanzielle Mittel besitzt, um sich die extravagante Ausrüstung leisten zu können. Sein Status als Kapitän gewährt Ihm zwar die notwendigen Freigaben auf diese Art von Equipment, Er muss dafür jedoch selbst aufkommen und kann sich diese gegenwärtig nicht leisten. Korvas hingegen beantragt bei Selene, die sich dafür in der Zuständigkeit sieht, eine richtige Rüstung eines Sith-Trupplers, um für kommende Einsätze gewappnet zu sein. Selene nimmt die Bestellung entgegen, verweist aber darauf, dass die Anfertigung einer solchen Rüstung etliche Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird. Schließlich begibt sich die Gruppe mittels Fähre auf die Planetenoberfläche von Dromund Kaas. Hier werden Sie mit einem Shuttle vom Raumhafen direkt in die Hauptstadt, nach Kaas City, verbracht. Eine Fähre ist zwingend notwendig, da der ganze Planet von Stürmen heimgesucht wird und monströse Bestien abseits der gesicherten Pfade lauern. In der Hauptstadt angekommen, fordert Selene von Kaydan, dass Er zunächst zur Administration gehen und seinen Bericht abliefern und prüfen lassen soll, was Dieser dann auch widerwillig tut. Beim Besuch in der Administration wird Ihm einerseits mitgeteilt, dass für die Einheit, wie für alle anderen Militärs, eine Ausgangssperre aus der Stadt gilt, da gerade nach verdächtigen Subjekten gefahndet wird, die Daten veruntreut haben sollen. Erst nach eingehender Identitätsprüfung darf eine Freigabe zur Ausreise erteilt werden. Andererseits wird Ihm gesagt, dass ein Sith-Lord namens Darth Vhiloran nach der Einheit gefragt hat und diese umgehend in seinem Domizil in der Imperialen Zitadelle sehen will. Beunruhigt darüber, dass ein Sith die Gruppe sprechen will, sagt Kaydan deren Kommen dennoch, mangels Alternativen, zu. Die gesamte Einheit begibt sich daraufhin zur Imperialen Zitadelle im Zentrum von Kaas City, um den wartenden Darth Vhiloran zu treffen. Bereits im Fahrstuhl nach oben wird dessen Bösartigkeit deutlich, denn einer seiner Angestellten stürzt direkt aus seinem Büro in den Tod, während die Gruppe aufwärts fährt. Bei seinem Sitz angekommen, tritt die Einheit geschlossen ein und sieht sich sogleich dem wartenden Sith-Lord gegenüber. Es stellt sich nun heraus, dass Er der Meister von Mira Cathris ist und die Einheit hat rufen lassen, um über Ihre Ergebnisse und Resultate zu sprechen. Er erklärt, dass Er vorhat, Mira zu einer Waffe der Sith auszubilden, insbesondere zu einer Jedi-Jägerin. Er wusste, dass es sich bei dem Jedi auf Balmorra um Ihren ehemaligen Meister handelt und hat Sie explizit für diese Mission ausgewählt, um zu prüfen, ob Sie wahrlich der Dunklen Seite angehört und sogar bereit ist, den Mann zu töten, der all die Jahre eine Art Ersatzvater für Sie gewesen ist. Von der schrecklichen Art und Boshaftigkeit des Sith angewidert, aber auch in großer Angst vor Ihm, steht Kaydan dem Dunklen Lord dennoch Rede und Antwort, als Vhiloran wissen will, ob Mira im Kampf zögerte und wie erfolgreich und skrupellos Sie war. Kaydan antwortet wahrheitsgemäß und gibt auch zu, dass Er Zweifel und Ängste in Mira spüren konnte und dass diese auch tatsächlich einen Moment gezögert hatte und nicht mit vollem Einsatz kämpfte. Der Darth nimmt seine Aussagen zur Kenntnis und entlässt die Einheit dann aus seinem Büro, ohne noch viel mehr wissen zu wollen. Die Gruppe verlässt die Büroräume so schnell wie möglich und zieht sich zurück. Letztlich gelangt die Einheit zurück in die Stadt, wo Kaydan vorschlägt, auf den Schock hin erst einmal etwas trinken zu gehen. Da Er aus Kaas City stammt, führt Er seine Mannschaft in eine seiner Lieblingscantinas und gibt Ihnen dort einen Drink aus, um den Erfolg der letzten Mission gebührend zu feiern. Über mehrere Stunden feiern und trinken die einzelnen Mitglieder der Mannschaft, wobei Geschichten über vergangene Missionen ausgetauscht und Anekdoten erzählt werden. Schließlich trübt sich die Stimmung jedoch, als Kaydan Mira bemerkt, die die Cantina betritt, an einem Tisch Platz nimmt und einen Drink bestellt. Sie wirkt geschockt und sichtlich entsetzt. Kaydan vermutet sofort, dass dies etwas mit dem Besuch der Einheit bei Darth Vhiloran zu tun hat und entwickelt ein schlechtes Gewissen für die getroffenen Aussagen. Schließlich kann Kaydan den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen und begibt sich, trotz des Protests seiner Mannschaft, zu Mira, um mit Ihr zu sprechen. Die Sith-Lady scheint froh, mit Jemandem reden zu können und erzählt Kaydan schließlich, dass Sie von Ihrem Meister gerufen wurde, der Sie für Ihr Zögern tadelte und nicht erfreut darüber war, dass Sie scheinbar nur widerwillig Ihren Meister tötete. Er befand, dass Sie noch nicht vollends auf der Dunklen Seite stand und war gewillt, dies zu ändern. Zu diesem Zweck hatte Er die junge Frau in die hiesige Kaserne mitgenommen und dort einige Rekruten aufmarschieren lassen. Dann erteilte Er Mira den Auftrag, einen nach dem anderen niederzustrecken. Je länger Sie zögerte, desto mehr würde Er rufen lassen und desto mehr Leben müsste Sie beenden. Mira konnte Ihn letztlich zufrieden stellen, doch der Preis dafür waren die Leben von loyalen imperialen Rekruten, die Sie nehmen musste. Kaydan reagiert schockiert ob dieser Nachricht und seine Schuldgefühle werden nur noch größer, da Er Darth Vhiloran überhaupt erst vom Zögern seiner Schülerin erzählt hatte. Er ist außerdem geschockt, wie der Sith einfach Rekruten in den Tod schicken konnte, die bereit waren, dem Imperium zu dienen und für dieses zu kämpfen. Mit wachsendem Zorn auf die Sith und überwältigt von Schuldgefühlen beschließt Kaydan, der verzweifelten Mira zu helfen, als Er von Dieser erfährt, dass Sie eine neue Mission hat und daran zweifelt, Dieser gewachsen zu sein. Nachdem Er Mira an den Tisch seiner Einheit gebracht hat, bietet Kaydan offiziell deren Hilfe bei der bevorstehenden Mission an, was Mira schließlich dankbar annimmt. Als Sith hat Sie die Befugnis, General Vorrd zu übergehen und die Einheit als Verstärkung anzufordern, ohne dass die Oberen des Militärs etwas dagegen unternehmen könnten. Seine Kameraden protestieren dagegen, abermals mit der Sith zusammen zu arbeiten, da Sie befürchten, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeuten wird, doch letztlich akzeptieren Sie, dass Kaydan der verzweifelten jungen Frau helfen will. Die Gruppe erfährt, dass Mira den Auftrag erhalten hat, einen Sith-Jäger zu suchen, eine ominöse Person, der bereits mehrere Sith in der Galaxis getötet hat und Sie diesen nun zur Strecke bringen soll. Zögern macht sich in der Gruppe breit, da eine Person, die bereits mehrere Auseinandersetzungen mit Sith-Lords überlebt und gewonnen hat, sehr gefährlich und mächtig sein muss. Dennoch versucht die Einheit schließlich, über das HoloNetz eine erste Spur zu ermitteln und ruft die Neuigkeiten und neusten Nachrichten ab. Selene findet in den Datenbanken auch gleich drei potenzielle Orte und Ziele, an denen sich dieser Feind des Imperiums aufhalten könnte: 1.) Ein imperialer Politiker wurde auf Coruscant ermordet, wobei es sich um den Killer handeln könnte. 2.) ist ein imperialer Unterhändler auf Nal Hutta verschwunden, nachdem Dieser mit den Hutts verhandelt hatte und 3.) ist ein Sith, dessen Mission nicht bekannt ist, auf Nar Shaddaa ohne jede Spur verschwunden. Nach längerem Hin und Her entscheidet sich die Gruppe, dem dritten Hinweis nachzugehen, da es sich hier explizit um einen Sith handelt und dies am meisten Sinn ergibt. Zugleich befinden sich Nar Shaddaa und Nal Hutta in unmittelbarer Nähe, sodass die Einheit auch beiden Spuren nachgehen könnte, falls notwendig. Kaydan weist seine Leute an, alles für die Abreise vorzubereiten, doch Mira merkt an, dass Sie dieses Mal mit Ihrem Schiff fliegen werden, um schneller und effektiver zu sein. So bereitet die Gruppe letztlich alles für die neue Mission vor. Noch am Abend desselben Tages erhalten Sie die offizielle Zuweisung zu Mira Cathris für diese Mission und werden von der geplanten Aufgabe für General Vorrd freigestellt. Auch wird Ihnen eine Freigabe, die Stadt zu verlassen, erteilt, nachdem die Identitätsprüfungen abgeschlossen sind. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Kaydan Varn * Korvas Tanik * Mira Cathris * Selene Duval * Derek Lovirn * B4-D8 Antagonisten * Darth Vhiloran (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Admiral Varus (Erstauftritt) * General Vorrd (nur erwähnt) * Kellum (nur erwähnt) * Arek Tiberius (nur erwähnt) * R4-C7 (Erstauftritt) Trivia * Bei dem Getränk, welches Kaydan in der Cantina für seine Einheit bestellt, handelt es sich um "Corellianischen Whiskey", den der Kapitän am liebsten trinkt. * Der Name von Admiral Varus Sternenzerstörer, "Varus Faust" wird innerhalb des Kapitels nicht explizit genannt, war den Spielern aber aus einem frühen Entwurf der Handlung noch bekannt, in welcher der Admiral und seine Truppen ebenfalls bereits einen Auftritt hatten. * Beim Austausch von Anekdoten in der Cantina erwähnt Selene, dass Sie früher einmal mit einem vermeintlich abtrünnigen Chiss Kommandosoldaten zu tun hatte und sich häufig fragt, wie es Diesem wohl geht. Damit spielt Sie auf die Figur des "Mithras" an, der ebenfalls in einem frühen Entwurf der Handlung ein Spielercharakter war. Selene war in diesem Entwurf als dessen Kontakt und Love Interest etabliert worden und wurde später für die neue Handlung übernommen.